


Slushie

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnotism, M/M, Ridiculous, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wanders into Karkat's respite block, gets smashed with dust that makes him more than suggestive, and thanks to our good friend hypothermia, shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John peered into the respite block, his guard way up. If his guard was a 10 foot thick dungeon wall, normally, right now it was that plus like, a dragon. He had no idea what would be waiting for him in there! Well, okay, he kind of did, since it was Karkat's respite block, but lets get serious here. Carefully edging his way in and shutting the door behind him, (there could be anyone trying to waltz into an innocent trolls respite block, a total crazy weirdo, that wasn't John. He was being polite!) Gently locking the door, John peered around the new surroundings.

It wasnt anything special, to be honest. There were all these garish, obnoxious shades of red. It was kind of like his house! ...Replacing the clowns with red. And all his baby photos with red. And all the steaming, piles of cake with red. Really it wasn't anything like his house, it was just a fucking red room and he was grasping. John heard a guttural moan echo from an upstairs hallway.

"K-karkat?" John called, nervous and skittish. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Who the fuck is- ow, ow... ow." The ow trailed off into nothing, followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Karkat, it's me, John! Your door was open, so... are you okay?" he started walking up the stairs, deciding yes, this was the best course of action, not absconding away from his panting friend in need.

"Holy fucking hell get out of my block you insane nooksniffer, you fucking sack of terrible, decaying shit. You are not- what are you doing? Are you coming up the stairs? Fucking- stop. John!" The admittance of his name was so sharp, John jumped a little bit before taking the next step. Whew, that was close. He could have fallen!

"Please, just leave. Seriously, go. Do. Not. Come. Any. Closer." He emphasized each word like a prayer. Karkat's voice was so, so weak. His swearing was so, so sparse. Genuine concern was creeping up into John's skull- not that his concern was ever not genuine.

"Karkat, are you okay? Holy shit, you sound terrible." John slowly made his way down the hallway, edging closer and closer to the shaky, angry breaths.

"I swear to fucking Gog you derpy ass pile of warm-blooded organs, if I see your shitty face I am going to-" John heard a loud, raspy coughing fit from behind the door to his immediate right. He reached to the doorknob, got a good grasp on it, and slowly turned it.

" _John I am fucking serious! Do you hear the energy I am putting into keeping you out? This is literally energy I do not have. My body is cutting into it's survival resources to yell at your idiot fucking, fuck, no, fuck!_ "

John entered the room.

But before he could even register the sad lump of gray sheets in the middle of the room, John was overcome- bombarded, really- with sparkly dust, sprayed right in his face. His last coherent thought was...

"Miracles," he sighed. 

And then everything went blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you not to fucking come in." Karkat groaned, but the words fell on deaf ears. John, usually so _irritatingly_ energetic and breezy, had sunk down onto his knees. His head was lolling down, eyes spaced out on nothing.

"Fucking hell. Well, it's too late now. I warned you, bro, I fucking warned you, you revolting excuse for a living entity. To even think I had a hand in your creation- it literally repulses me. I'm holding back vomit, right now. If I wasn't completely drained of every speck of energy, I would cull your ass right now. I'm serious. I would. No hesitation. Fuck, you're not even hearing any of this, are you? John."

John's head snapped up and his eyes focused on what was now the only thing in the room that mattered.

"Fuck, John. Say something." The form in the blanket shuffled a bit, straining to listen to the signs of the dust taking effect, but his exhaustion made everything a little fuzzy.

Which was a shame, really. The little mound in the blanket was completely missing the light that had suddenly overtaken the heir's face. Finally, an order! Something he could obey, without an ounce of hesitation! 

"Mmmmm... something!" John giggled, gosh that was fun! Wow, who knew obeying Karkat would feel so good? The pleasure was immediately replaced by a faint ache, and John whimpered, just slightly. He wished Karkat would hurry up and order him to do something else.

"What the fucking, fuck- John, that was horrible- stop giggling, first off, that joke was a piece of shit-" Karkat snarled.

Ohhhhhh. _Ohhhhhhhh._ Yes, just like that. John immediately stopped giggling to focus on how his entire body was tingling with the rush of blood that obeying an order came with. Fuck, that feels so good.

But then- that _ache_.

"John."

Oh, Karkat. John wished he would order him again, all night, over and over and over...

"Come here," Karkat whispered. "Before I change my mind."

John scrambled over to the lump in the sheets.

"Okay, listen. I want you to- fuck, what are you, earth Lassie or some shit? Stop panting, stop _fucking panting you idiot._ I want you to actually comprehend this. Are you listening? Answer me."

"I'm listening!" John replied immediately, in a rush. Of course he was listening, how could he not? Every word was like a slow dripping syrup, a trickle or drop onto his mouth that he could taste and savor. It was delicious.

"You're basically the most defenseless sack of shit in all of history right now. I set up that defensive powder to fend off vicious enemies, not idiots like you. At least you'll be less annoying, temporarily." The blanket shuffled, the smallest bit. "You- you'd listen to anything I said, now. Guess now I'm the true leader. Right? Say it."

 _Mmmmm._ "Yes, Karkat! You're the true leader, it's you. I'd listen to anything you said, always. I love listening to you, Karkat, I could do it forever!" John almost giggled, but stopped himself. No giggling, but the reward was instantaneous- he felt that electricity again, all throughout his body, just from obeying. _God_ , that feels so good. John wondered when he was going to see Karkat's face. He wanted to see his adorable, seething eyes, furrowed in anger. Full of hatred and something else he could never really quite place. Oh, the form was shuffling slowly again!

"I- John, I can't do this. I don't think I even have time to be vague, or defensive, or whatever. I have some kind of fucked up version of hypothermia, I couldn't find a satisfactory heat source and could feel my body locking up, defenseless. I set up the dust, wrapped up, and crawled over here. I can barely move.

I thought it would be too late, but then you stumbled in, you massive dolt. So you're it. You're the savior. Lucky day, lucky you. Here's what's going to happen. Are you listening?"

John nodded vigorously, eyes wide in fear. What if Karkat's mouth froze? What if he couldn't give John anymore orders?

"John, just..." The formed sighed, quietly. "Don't lift the sheets. I don't want you to see me, like this. And get this through your thick skull, okay? I am in no way, shape, or form coming onto you. I literally fucking despise you. Can you please..."

John held his breath.

"Hold me?"

John immediately thrust forward and held the shivering lump. Oh, wow. Golly, haha! It was like holding Niagara Falls! A frozen Niagara Falls. He was Haley Joel Osment in A.I., in a frozen, arctic New York- with no submarine!

" _Nngh, fuck. Nnnnnngh._ You are so fucking _warm_ it isn't even _real_. Holy shit fuck, no. John- that's, John. It's not enough, I need more, I need _more_."

John wrapped his arms around Karkat even tighter, crushing his chest to the back of the form, holding with all his might. He wrapped his legs around the bottom and quickly laid his head down on him.

"No, just, fuck- take off the sheet-" Karkat muttered, softly.

But John heard, and you can bet your hypothermic booty he's going to follow the shit out of that order.


	3. Chapter 3

Still holding the lump, John shuffled the sheet over, letting it cascade to the floor. His best troll pal is shivering underneath his limbs, at his very worst. Panic and worry from some distant part of John's brain was throbbing, but everything was just so gosh darn _hazy_. His skin reminded John of Kanayas- pure, snow white. It didn't have that ethereal glow to it- it just looked sickly and sad. In stark contrast, however, were his cheeks and ears- bright, flaming red. It was like staring into an entire cherry orchard, if the entire earth was a cherry orchard. His eyes were full of panic and fear, darting up to John's foggy ones in worry, dislodging his head as he peered upwards. 

He had never pictured Karkat so close to death.

Crushing his body against yours seemed to give him a little strength, however, as he clasped his arms around you so quickly it felt like he was squeezing icicles through your arm.

"Don't even think about pity," He whispered, full of bite and frustration. "Pity better be the furthest goddamn thing from your mind, right now. Because if you pity me, that would mean that the most pitiful sack of shit in existence was pitying me, and that makes me even _worse_. So ignore that feeling, if it exists. Primary order number one- warm me up. As fast as you fucking can."

With the new orders setting in place, John rips off his clothes as fast as he fucking can.

" _What the shit are you_ -" Is all Karkat can get in as he relieves him of his clothes, too. He grabs the blanket and blows it out above himself and Karkat, letting it settle over their forms. John once again scrambles to hold him, crushing his skin against his. But this time, he moans- and almost becomes as submissive as John. He's completely giving into whatever methods John had in mind, if it means more heat.

And what John had in mind, however foggy it was at the moment, was to warm him up as fast as he knew how.

"Whatever you're fucking doing, _don't stop_." Karkat moans, and John can understand why- his skin is getting grayer by the minute, regaining that smoky quality. His thoughts are interrupted for a moment by Karkat chirruping as he rubs circles into his back, guiding the circulation of blood around and around. That did something weird to John's stomach, but he can't focus on anything that isn't Primary Order Number One. He rubs circles lower and lower on his back, gently trailing his fingers over the icy skin. He slides his palms up his back and curves them over Karkat's shoulders, squeezing a bit. John gently lays his cheek on Karkat's (Oh man, it is like putting your cheek on the north pole, did someone order an extra large plate of global warming Egbert style, because you are melting these polar ice caps with precision, oh shit no giggling stop that) and rubs with his fingers. Circling his thumb, thrusting his pointer up and down, sliding it back and forth, along with his middle and ring fingers. Karkat bends his head backwards, eyes shut tight, trying to pretend this isn't happening but unable to deny the immediate pleasure of his skin being on fire. The heat pooling in John's stomach feels like lead, like a concrete wall holding him back from what he really wants to do.

John's hands slide from his shoulders down to his chest, and then splay out to the sides of his arms. He takes the opportunity to hold Karkat tight against him, intertwining their legs and- oh, is that tongue?

" _Stop_ , fucking _STOP_ , forget what I saidmmmmfff... _mmmffmfmmm....._ " As John's slick tongue maneuvers it's way inside Karkat's mouth, moving and pulsing and sliding, sloppy makeouts have nothing on this, this _heat_ , blood rushing to his dick faster and _faster and faaAAAH_ \- ouch. John tries to avoid the sharp teeth as best as he can, while coating Karkat's entire mouth (It tastes like a slushie. A flavorless, frozen slushie.) in FDA approved Egbert spit. Slowly easing back into the submissive state, Karkat starts to reciprocate, to John's foggy surprise. Getting slightly into the swing of things, Karkat gently, hesitantly, sucks at John's bottom lip, and the thought that he's using what little energy he has to return John's kisses sends shocks up his spine, and your rubs get harder, your fingers thrusting more frantic. Karkat weakly moves his hand to John's cheek, squeezing his eyes shut, like he's trying to pretend this is all just a dream. Haha, silly Karkat! But John stills the rubbing of his left hand to place it over his, anyways, to maybe inspire some warmth in his pretty, long fingers. Gosh, they are so nice and jangly and perfect. Everything about Karkat is perfect, John thinks, vaguely. Oh, and he tastes so nice, John could just drink him up. In fact, that isn't such a bad idea! John separates their tongues slowly, removing his mouth from his. "What the fuck are you doing _now_ ," Karkat keens, slightly less bite to his bark when his face is hazed over and has taken on a permanent red tinge. John just moves lower, continuing his plan of action.

This flavorless slushie is so good. As good as a flavorless slushie could ever, ever taste. It truly is a flavorless slushie bestowed to earth by the Gods, taking pity on human kind like Karkat pities John. He has to fill his brain with that delicious ice, so he starts dragging his tongue across Karkat's chin, down his neck, dipping into his collarbone. The skin reacts immediately, blood pooling wherever John's wet tongue goes. John holds Karkat gently as he goes lower and lower, swirling his tongue around his chest, dragging his hands down to his hips, caressing them softly, with care, as if they were glass. And then John brings his attention to where he's wanted to go ever since the beginning, the true cornucopia of the flavorless slushie, where all the syrup and ice meet up and become the best part of the slushie. He goes lower, lower, and-

Oh, what's _this_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "wow john why dont you kill yourself i hate you so much" karkat snarled   
> john smashed his face into the wall and with an audible crack crumpled onto the floor  
> "noooo john no i was just being tsundere noo i love you ahhugguh" karkat wailed
> 
> the end


End file.
